Timeline
The following is a timeline for the events in the Japanese animation series Neon Genesis Evangelion. All information given is entirely fictional and only serves a purpose for the show itself. 1967 April * 29 - Gendo Rokubungi born. 1977 March * 30 - Yui Ikari born. 1985 November * 21 - Ritsuko Akagi born. 1986 December * 8 - Misato Katsuragi born. 1991 July * 11 - Maya Ibuki born. 1999 * Gendo Rokubungi and Kozo Fuyutsuki first meet. * Gendo Rokubungi and Yui Ikari marry. * Gendo Rokubungi becomes Gendo Ikari. 2000 September * 13 - Second Impact occurs. * 13 - Dr. Katsuragi dies. * 13 - Kaworu Nagisa born (according to his data). * 15 - War begins between India and Pakistan. * 20 - Tokyo-1 is destroyed by a special bomb (possibly an N2 bomb). 2001 February * 14 - The Valentine Treaty is signed, ending the wars that followed Second Impact. * 18 - Hikari Horaki born. June * 6 - Shinji Ikari born. September * 12 - Kensuke Aida born. December * 4 - Asuka Langley Sohryu born. * 26 - Toji Suzuhara born. 2003 * Construction of the Evangelions begin. * Construction of the MAGI Super Computer System is planned. 2004 * Asuka's mother, Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu, commits suicide. * Asuka's father remarries. * Yui Ikari dies. 2005 * Construction of Tokyo-3 begins. 2008 * Planning of the construction of the MAGI Super Computer System is complete. * Construction of the MAGI supercomputer begins. * Ritsuko Akagi joins GEHIRN. 2009 * Ryoji Kaji joins GEHIRN. * Misato Katsuragi joins GEHIRN. 2010 * Construction of the MAGI Super Computer System is complete. * Rei Ayanami (I) is strangled by Naoko Akagi. * Naoko Akagi commits suicide. * GEHIRN becomes NERV. 2015 * Rei Ayanami (II) injured during test of Unit 00. * Shinji Ikari joins NERV. * (May ) The third Angel, Sachiel, attacks Tokyo-3, beginning the pattern of Angel attacks up to the seventeenth Angel. * Asuka Langley Sohryu joins NERV. * Ryoji Kaji delivers Adam, in an embrionic state, to Commander Gendo Ikari. * Gendo Ikari has Adam grafted onto the palm of his right hand. * Unit 04 is lost after a problem during a test of its S² Engine destroys it and the entire NERV installation surrounding it. * Unit 03 is destroyed by Unit 01 (under the control of the Dummy Plug system) after being possessed by the thirteenth Angel, Bardiel. (alternative date: January 2016 ) * In the manga, Toji Suzuhara dies during the battle between Unit's 01 and 03. In the series, he merely loses his leg during the battle. * The fourteenth Angel, Zeruel, is eaten by a berserk Unit 01. Its S² Engine is absorbed by the Eva, giving it infinite power reserves. (alternative date : January 2016 ) * Ryoji Kaji is killed by an unknown assailant. In the manga, Gendo Ikari is implied to be the one responsible. * Rei Ayanami (II) self-destructs her Eva, killing herself and the sixteenth Angel, Armisael. (alternative date: March 2016 ) * Shinji Ikari kills the seventeenth Angel, Tabris, in the form of a human boy named Kaworu Nagisa. (alternative date: March 2016 ) 2016 * Rei Ayanami (III) ascends into heaven and becomes the judge of mankind when she merges with Lilith and Adam, whom she absorbed along with Gendo Ikari's right arm. * Third Impact occurs. Note * According to the "Ayanami Raising Project" video game. Category:Fictional timelines Timeline